It is Better to Have Loved and Lost
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: A couple short song fics about Kuronue and Kurama dedicated to the memory of a lost best friend who loved this pairing. Yaoi and Angst warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own the songs they belong to their writers nor do I own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is not written for anything other than entertainment. I am getting nothing from this except a way to get me through February 13.

Author's note: Dedicated to the memory of Joseph Rodes who would be nineteen today. He loved Yu Yu Hakusho…especially Kurama and Kuronue. After he saw the movie…he was hooked on the pairing of Yoko Kurama and Kuronue. These are for him…Happy Birthday, Joseph…I hope you and Caleb are happy! I love and miss you so much.

"Hypnotize the Moon"

_She knew she caught my eye_

_And that was all it took_

_Ain't it strange how forever changed_

_With just one look_

_The magic filled the night_

_She touched my soul like no one else_

_Yes, the way that woman made me feel_

_Left me talking to myself_

_Oh, oh_

Sitting there, it was hard not to remember meeting him. He'd been so beautiful with his long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. He'd been cold then…but most thieves and bandits were cold. Meeting Youko Kurama had been the highlight of his existence and he never regretted it. He knew that Kurama would be finding a new lover and that he wasn't supposed to intervene. He'd been granted one last night to see his lover though the other male couldn't see him. He had to admit that even human, Youko was lovely. He missed the male so much but he'd had his time with him and could not be selfish. He'd been so naïve then…they both had. However, what they lacked in experience they made up for in sheer passion and force of will. They'd terrorized the Makai until his untimely death. They were legends in their own right.

_You better run for cover_

_You better hide your heart_

_'Cause once you start to love her_

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She could charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon_

Those words described Yoko perfectly. If you weren't careful, he'd steal your heart. He made quite an impression on all who met him and didn't get killed by him. Kuronue had been lucky that Yoko didn't think of him as too much of a hindrance and kill him. Not many people made a nuisance of themselves in front of the Legendary bandit and lived.

_Once I held her close_

_I knew just where I stood_

_No, you never get a second chance_

_To ever feel so good_

_Then and there I knew_

_These words were etched in stone_

_If you can't feel the power of_

_The greatest love you've known_

_Oh, oh_

A sad smile crosses his face. He'd had such a short time with the silver-haired thief but it was all that fate seemed to want to grant him. Tears fill his eyes as he watches Kurama. He missed him so much and wanted so much to hold him again and tell him he loved him still. However, that was against the rules of what he could do at this point in time. Trembling and wishing things could be different he watches the redhead sit and sip a drink while listening to the music. He only wonders if he was thinking about him or whoever his current crush was.

_You better run for cover_

_You better hide your heart_

_'Cause once you start to love her_

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She could charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon_

"I should have been more careful," he whispers mournfully, "Maybe then this wouldn't have hurt so much…I love you, Yoko, I will always love you." He had to stop regretting the things he couldn't change. "I hope you are happy…you deserve it, my silver bandit."

_You better run for cover_

_You better hide your heart_

'Cause once you start to love her 

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She could charm the stars_

_She could charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_All I am, All I'll be_

_Everything in the world, all I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

_Your hair brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause_

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

Closing his eyes, he almost believed those words. He had almost been ready to give up on ever finding someone of his own. When Kuronue had come into his life, he'd been ready to just surrender. The male's appearance in his life had made it worth living. The memories were bitter-sweet but the male wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Those years he spent with Kuronue had been the best of his life. He'd never want to forget those years.

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day I found you_

_And you opened my eyes to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_With all of my heart, until my dieing day_

Listening to the words makes Kuronue want to cry. He truly had felt that way and wished Kurama knew those words to be true. He hadn't had anything that felt so right in his life until then. Until they had met, he'd been so lost and unsure of himself. When Yoko took him as his partner, he'd finally been brought home. Tears glisten in his eyes and he walks behind the male he'd love until the end of time. He knew Kurama would never know he was there but he couldn't help singing along with the next words and inwardly wishing that the other male would hear him.

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_So, if you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_Oh, I do_


End file.
